


Broken

by Bloopers



Series: Heartbreak [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Loneliness, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, POV Steve Rogers, POV Wanda Maximoff, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad Ending, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloopers/pseuds/Bloopers
Summary: The only comfort that Steve has left.Rated E for tag reasons.





	Broken

The thunder rumbled on as Steve laid in bed, his hair a disheveled mess and his beard long and unkempt. It had been days since the incident with Thanos, days since he witnessed the death of his best friend and of his love.

Fate was cruel, Steve knew. First it was Peggy, the woman who taught him to live and love. Fate snatched him away before he could truly tell her how much he loved her. Then, it was Bucky, whom Steve had thought was dead, but turned out to be alive. Bucky was truly dead now however and both times, Steve had had the misfortune of witnessing it. It broke him. 

Bucky's death broke him.

Then, just when Steve had thought that he couldn't be more broken than he already was, Fate proved him wrong yet again. This time, it took away his second love, the one that taught him that he still had much to live for and much to love: Wanda Maximoff.

Steve had ran and ran and ran, he had pushed himself to his limit. He wanted to hold her in his arms, wanted to tell her it was okay, wanted to feel her warmth one last time.

But most of all, he wanted to die with her. He wanted to see her again, see Bucky again, see Sam again, see Peggy again. They were his family and they were all gone. 

Yet here he was, still alive and kicking, and for what? Steve didn't want to live in this world anymore. His family were his life and with them taken away, so was his life, his spirit. 

3:20AM. Steve knew he'd get no sleep tonight. There was this deep void in his heart that begged to be mended, begged to be taken care of and he pulled out his phone, eyes tearing at the lock screen.

There she was, happy and smiling. His love, his life. Her brunette locks long and silky, her olive green eyes alive and filled with delight. Her smile bright and teasing, as if she was taunting him.  
'Come here, my love. Come here and see what I can do.'

Steve could almost hear the picture, almost hear her laughter, almost taste the sweetness of her lips. Almost.

With a strangled sob, he unlocked his phone, swiping down to his photo gallery, tapping on the pictures and videos that she had deviously sent him.

It was a sweet memory, one that she had insisted on recording just to tease him. He had been away tracking HYDRA and they had more than enough firepower so Wanda wasn't needed. That being said, she had recorded a video of herself just for him, a video that had him blushing to the very core.

He was watching the same video now, a sad nostalgic smile on his lips. The way she twirled and moved, the way she teased him by blowing a kiss before proceeding to explore herself, hands creeping slowly to her regions, the way she wore one of his white tank tops with nothing else on and stood in the shower just to make the material see through.

Whimpering, Steve slipped a hand into his sweatpants, stroking his hardening length, a gasp emitting from his lips as he trained his attention to the video, where Wanda was moaning his name now, inserting a finger inside herself while the shower poured down, the white tank top doing absolutely nothing to hide her torso, her glistening yet graceful body stretching against the wall in the most delicious way possible.

Steve swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling arousal wash over him like liquid heat, burning within him, leaving nothing but sexual want and lust. He began to stroke faster, his grunts getting louder and more frequent.

Wanda inserted yet another finger inside herself, her moans only getting louder as her movements made her lovely breasts bounce heavily, her nipples a deep brownish pink and erect through the thin cloth of the tank top. One hand between her legs, the other across her chest. Wanda squeezed the bud on her chest, eliciting another loud moan as she cried out his name, the water soaking her slick, beautiful hair. 

With every cry, her hips buckled more, the hand between her legs moving rapidly as she stroked herself faster and faster, finally getting rid of the tank top, tearing the thin white cloth like it was tissue paper. Fully naked now, she moaned louder, the hand that was on her chest working overtime as she pleasured herself, her eyes shut tight as she repeated his name over and over like a prayer. 

"STEVE!" Wanda cried as she came undone by her own doing, her hips clenching and buckling as dew visibly ran down her legs, her cries and moans the indicators of a powerful orgasm and she shivered, finally removing her fingers from her legs. 

With a groan, Steve spilled out his load, his juices coating his fingers as he came hard, breathing shakily. 

"Stevie.." Wanda called from the video, her voice still breathy. "There's more to come if you return home to me safely and if you don't, I'm sending you another video." She paused, a tired but mischievous smile on her lips.  
"You'd like that, don't you? But remember that I love you, okay? Stay safe, stay focused and I'll reward you beyond measure. Come back to me safe. I love you, Steve."

The video ended with Wanda blowing a kiss and Steve blew a kiss in return at his phone. The video left him exhausted but the words she used nearly broke him again. 

Come back to me safe, she had said but here he was, safe and sound but so alone. So, so alone. 

The bleak reality of the situation returned as the high euphoria of the moment faded and Steve was left staring at a blank screen, his heart aching. 

Come back to me, Wanda, he wanted to say but he knew better, knew that despite all his cries and begs, Wanda was never returning. 

Fate had played a cruel game and this time he was the victim.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I have had some positive feedback from the standalone one shot Despair, so this is a sort of smutty sequel with an angst setting.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are deeply appreciated!


End file.
